Hide And Seek
by MetalFace
Summary: Almost at the breaking point, Roxas nearly does something stupid, until a total stranger with bright red hair and emerald green eyes finds him in the park, and saves his life, while becoming his secret desire. Rated 'M' For mature! YAOI! AkuRoku.
1. Memories That Are Better Left Forgotten

Ahhhh! New story that I started a year or two ago... i've only written this chapter... but I will work on it, I promise!

Warning: This story is rated 'M' for a reason! There will be sexual things/activities, very morbid things, abusive scenes, drugs, alchohol, yoai, Yaoi, AND YAOI!!

No, likey Yaoi, then leave NOW.

Disclaimer: I own this plot, baby! NO STEALING! I do not own these characters unfortunatly, because if I did, Roxas and Axel... well, you know (Evil grin).

--

Memories That Are Better Left Forgotten

--

It was a beautiful day in Destiny Island, the sun shone so bright that it could burn a smile into the earth's surface.

Well, No… I'm lying.

It was a dark day in Destiny Island, it was raining black, everything looked so dull, and gray, only to a certain blonde who was currently skulking around the streets.

Meet Roxas, your average everyday teen!

Actually, not really, he's not so normal anymore.

Today, he wore a black loose hoody, the hood covering part of his face of course. His black hoody was complete with a black pair of baggy gothic jeans, and some worn-out black converse.

His normally blond spiky hair was hanging down in front of his face, covering his once shimmering eyes.

Roxas's sapphire eyes never seemed so blue before, but today was a special occasion to be so glum. Actually, everyday was a special occasion to be glum for Roxas.

Roxas had absolutely no friends… well, except for Sora, Riku, and Kairi… but they could never understand him, he never hung out with them, but they always insisted that they were all friends.

Then there was Namine.

Namine is a totally different story.

Namine had understood Roxas… and what Roxas was going through, she was the only one Roxas could ever talk to.

Everyone at school had sworn that Roxas and Sora were twins, but they weren't. Sora was always so happy, bubbly, and carefree… not to mention dumbfounded.

While on the other hand, Roxas was Roxas.

He was either always sulking, or not talking, or wallowing in his own pity, you know…the usual.

Sora had always been a big eater; he ate anything that he could get his greedy little hands onto, especially if it was something sweet. On the other hand, Roxas never really ate, when he did, he only ate a little amount of food, everyone thinks that he's trying to starve himself to death.

Well… Maybe he is.

Riku was Sora's bestist best friend, no doubt about it they were almost inseparable.

Riku had all the looks, and the brains… and all the brawn.

He was perfect, and that's why all of the girls in the school would swoon over him.

Yuck.

Then there was Kairi, the one who would not stop talking even for a second to take a breath.

Roxas hopes that she chokes. (Sorry Kairi Fans! P: _)

But Namine… she was different.

Roxas could talk to Namine about almost everything, she would not question or anything, in return, she would listen.

When Roxas wanted an answer from her, he would ask, and she would tell.

Namine is a strange quiet girl, but that's why Roxas likes her, because she has never once bugged him about anything.

She asks of nothing in return, only a single string of friendship is all she's ever wanted.

Roxas was glad to comply.

Anyways... Back to Roxas!

Roxas was still skulking around the streets, listening to his new black ipod nano.

He was currently listening to "Hide And Seek" By "Imogen Heap." The song reminded Roxas of so many things that were happening in his life… somehow anyways.

He had gotten the song from Namine herself, she said that she thought that he would like it.

Roxas set his eyes downcast to the ground; it was much easier to look at the ground than be gawked at by total strangers.

Roxas stuffed his hands in his pockets angrily; his current thoughts were disturbing him ever so lightly.

Roxas had played the scene over and over again in his head.

**FLASHBACK**

_Roxas's dad had just gotten home from the bar, and drinking for hours with his so called friends. Roxas's father had started drinking heavily; ever since his mother had been killed in a head on collision between her car, and a semi…_

_Roxas was standing in the kitchen, doing the dishes, when his father had stumbled through the door and into the kitchen. _

_It took Roxas exactly 5.4 seconds to realize that he was being watched. _

_Roxas knew not to turn around, or his father would get mad just by looking at Roxas. _

_His father was an angry drunk, and every time that Roxas had spoken directly to his father when he was drunk, his father had struck him, and yelled at him._

_Roxas stood perfectly still, while finishing washing one of the smaller plates in the sink, and waited for his father to go to bed. _

_That is until Roxas felt a breath down the back of his neck. _

_Roxas shivered, and became very stiff. _

"_Roxas… You know, you look just like your mother, and you smell like her too…" Roxas's father slurred out while starting to caress Roxas's hair. _

_Roxas's eyes had widened in five times their normal size as his father encircled his arms around his waist. _

"_F-father?" Roxas managed to mumble out weakly. _

"_What?" His Father said in short. _

_Roxas knew exactly what was going to happen now. _

"_Roxas, why don't you keep your pretty mouth shut, so I can enjoy this moment?" His father somewhat yelled out to him. _

_Roxas took a deep breath in, here it comes… _

_in three… _

_two… _

_one… _

'_Slam!' _

_Roxas had been grabbed from behind and thrown into the wall behind him and his father. As soon as his back had made contact with the wall, his father was hovering over him, pinning his hands to the wall. _

_In the process, Roxas had bashed his head pretty hard too. _

_The pain was un-surreal; he felt as though his head had just made contact with a wall… _

_wait, it already had. _

_Roxas winced in pain as his father continued to squeeze his hands, Roxas realized that his father was grinding his body up against his, squishing him between the wall, and his father. _

_Just peachy. _

_By now, Roxas was fully in tears; he just couldn't stand this anymore. _

"_You know how much I love you… right… Roxas?" _

"_F-father… stop… please" Roxas chocked out in sobs. _

'_Slap!' _

"_Don't you EVER talk to me like that!" He yelled. _

_Roxas's face felt like it was already bruising. _

_Roxas's dad had somewhat backed away from Roxas, but was still pinning his hands against the wall. Roxas took this chance to knee him in the groin. _

"_Urghah!" Roxas's Father grunted out, as Roxas bolted for his room. _

"_You… You little… Son of a…" Roxas ran up the stairs and down the hallway, he then opened his door as fast as he could. _

_Roxas got into his room, shut the door, and locked it tightly behind himself._

"_Ohh no… whatamigonnadoooo…" It all came in a rushed whisper through the panicked blondes lips. _

_Roxas heard some stomping around downstairs, and some half hurried, and stumbled steps up the stairs. _

"_Argh! No!" Roxas screamed in frustration. _

_He was coming for him. _

_Roxas started to push his dresser across the room, and finally pushed it in front of the door. _

_Roxas looked around, and found his favorite black hoody, he stuffed it over his head and pulled it on, luckily he was already dressed before this happened. He quickly slipped his worn-out black converse on; he'll tie them up later. _

"_Rooxass…" his father called out. Roxas heard his father stop at his door, and for a moment, everything had stopped, even time. _

_Roxas could've sworn that his heart had stopped in its place. _

_Finally Roxas heard his father slur out in a soft voice: _

"_Roxas…please… come out… don't leave me like your mother did… please Roxas." _

_Roxas shook in fear… in fear for his life. _

_He finally came out of shock of moving and started looking around for him ipod nano. Why did he have to get the black one? He could never find that stupid thing! _

'_Slam Slam!' _

_Roxas felt the vibrations of his father beating down on the door. _

"_ROXAS!" His father cried out as if somebody was murdering him. _

"_Meep" Roxas squeaked out, then realized what he had just squeaked. _

"_Meep? What in the hell…?" _

'_Slam!' _

_Roxas remembered where his ipod was, and that he needed to leave. _

_Now. _

_Roxas searched his mattress and within' record timing, he had found his sweet… sweet ipod, with those beautiful new headphones. He quickly stuffed it into his pocket, and found his charger as well. _

_He looked around some more for anything more important, and saw two things. His cell phone, and his wallet, he quickly grabbed them, and dashed to his bedroom window. _

"_Roxas…" His father sobbed out now, as the pounding stopped, and by his surprise, slid down onto the floor. _

_Roxas flung the window open, and jumped out onto the outer roof._

_He had almost fallen off of the roof three times, because he was in such a hurry to get out, and away from this damned place. _

_Roxas found the lowest place to jump off, and leapt to the ground. Landing on his feet with no grace at all, he though he felt a slight twist of pain in his right ankle. _

_Great. _

_But now wasn't the time to wuss out just because of a twisted ankle, he lifted himself off of the ground he had stumbled upon, and began to run. _

_Limping casually, trying to make sure that he didn't trip over his untied shoelaces. _

_Just in time too. _

_His father had just broken through the door to his room, and found Roxas nowhere to be seen. _

"_Roxas…? ROXAS!?" He yelled in a remorseful sounding screech. _

_His father looked out of the window, only to see the slight shadow of his own son, running away from his not-so- humble home._

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

_--_

Woot! Chapter one... FINETO! Ha :p Well, if you like it, the review it, and tell me so.

I want at least ONE review before I post chapter two! That's not too much to ask for... is it?

Enjoy!

-xXxSilentxXxAssassinxXx


	2. Open Wounds and RedHeaded Sillouettes

Okay guys and girls, sorry I haven't been updating for a really long time. I've been busy lately -sweatdrop-...

Anyways, onwards.

Diclaimer: I do not own it, sadly D:

(By the way, this is all old writing right now XD so sorry if it's odd and kind of... not worded so well. I am getting better and better, and I am going to add ont all of this.)

**Chapter ****WARNING****: Angst/blood/stuff like that. Don't say I didn't warn you id you don't like it.**

--

Chapter 2-Open Wounds and Red-Headed Sillouettes.

--

Roxas opened his eyes, he was leaning against a wall, and it was night.

The chilling air nipped at his skin as tears threatened to pour out.

The boy sighed; this was going to be a long night.

Roxas pushed away from the wall that he was currently leaning on, and started walking towards the park. His eyes were still stinging, but he shrugged it off.

He kept walking on and on, attempting to find his way into the park in the darkness of the night. A couple of teenagers were roaming the streets; Roxas avoided them as best as he could.

If anything, he wanted to avoid any more trouble.

Toying around with the contents in his pockets, as a couple of cars flew by, he finally made it to his destination, the park. Resting his back against a part of the old beaten up playground toy of the park, he slunk to the wet ground, landing with a soft 'thud'.

Glancing around, Roxas gazed to the sky as he silently wept, the rain mixing with his tears, making his face very wet.

After a while of crying to himself, he pulled his knees up to his chest, and rested his head on his knees, shaking.

_'Think of something Roxas, anything but that, don't let him take over your mind...' _

Emotions flooded his body as he tried desperatly to push the thoughts of his father out of his mind.

Trembling even more, Roxas looked up, and stared directly at a knife that had been left on the ground, right out in the open. The knife glinted, as if silently tempting him to pick it up.

Slowly shifting to his knees, he started crawling over the gravel, over to the knife, as if hipnotized.

His knees starting to really burn, Roxas finally made it to arms reach, and picked the knife up carefully, examining it.

It had crusted up blood all over it, as if someone had already commited what he was about to do; just thinking about it made him shiver.

Rolling his left sleeve up, Roxas took a deep breath as he held the already ruined blade over his wanting, waiting wrist.

_'Go for it, you have nothing to live for Roxas. Your mother is dead, you really have no friends, no life. School sucks, nobody loves you... Nobody would miss you...' _

Blinking away a couple of tears, Roxas lowered the blade to his skin, slowly pressing it down, allowing it to just scrape his pale wrist, allowing the crimson blood to flow out little by little.

The pain scorched through him as he dropped the knife and clutched his arm, falling to the ground, and curling up into a ball.

Eyes wide, Roxas felt the blood oozing out of his newly made cut slip through his fingers.

It felt so bad, yet so good at the same time. The adreniline rush was enough to make him feel like puking.

Vision becoming blurry, Roxas closed his eyes just for a couple of seconds.

_'Take a rest, just a small, tiny, little rest, and maybe when you wake up, you'll be in a better place...' _

Hearing footsteps, he cracked a teary eye open to take a look around. A black clad boot stood in front of him, as he blinked a couple of times, still holding onto his wrist.

Rolling onto his back, Roxas looked up to see a stranger dressed in black, with an eerie glow around him.

Everything all of a sudden turned into a sillouette, and all Roxas could see, was a shape, dressed in black, with bright red hair, leaning down towards him.

Tears spilled out of his eyes as the rain intensified, his mouth slightly hanging open, _'who are you...?' _He wanted to ask, but no words would come out.

Eyes closing by every passing second, everything seemed to go by in slow motion as the stranger came closer, and closer.

And all Roxas could remember, was a pair of bright emerald green eyes, before his strength gave way, and everything faded to black.

--

Wow, what a short chapter O.O

I know XD angsty emo kid kind of thing.

Reviews? Favs? Anything? :D

-MetalFace


	3. Dreamy Angels

Okayyy onto CHAPTER 3!!!

Disclaimer: I still do not own Kingdom Hearts... Or Axel... Or Roxas.... NUUUU D:

--

Chapter 3-Dreamy Angels

--

**-DREAM-**

_Roxas walked through the wall of white, flames now surrounding him. He saw a door, a beautiful white door, decorated with such pretty designs. _

_Being drawn towards it, he reached out for the glowing white doorknob, and slowly pulled the door open. _

_The shining bright light that greeted him blinded him so much that he had to take a couple of steps back, while shielding his eyes. _

_Dropping his arms to his sides, Roxas entered the doorway. _

_Inside, he took a couple of steps forward, and stood in the middle of a beautiful meadow, full of well groomed flowers. It smelt nice, it smelt like roses, it smelt like his mother. _

_Gazing around, he jumped when he heard the door behind him slam shut, a hidden force pushing him to walk. _

_Spotting a tree, which looked like a heart, Roxas strolled over cautiously. Standing under the tree, Roxas smiled as a sudden breeze blew across his face, furrowing his hair, and sending some leaves flying his way. _

_Lifting his hand, he caught one of the leaves in his right hand, and studied it closely, it was in the shape of a heart. _

_Was this heaven? _

_Still holding the leaf, Roxas turned around slowly, and observed as a shadow formed from behind the tree, emerging, growing. _

_By the time it had stopped growing, it had taken the shape of a person... a woman, but not just any woman. _

_His mother. _

_Dropping the leaf, Roxas started walking towards her smiling face, as she held her arms out, as if expecting him to run into them. _

_Moving faster, Roxas ran into her arms, and buried his face in her shoulder, tears escaping his eyes. _

_"Oh, how i've missed you, Roxas. Please, don't cry." Her soothing voice caused him to look up at her, to see if she still looked the way that he remembered her from years back. _

_She still had her perfect pale skin, her beautfiul large sapphire blue eyes, and her long wavy blond hair. Her smile was still precious, and seemed to glow even more radiant then before. _

_"M-mom...? Is it... really you?" Roxas asked, once again, burying his head into her shoulder. _

_It just had to be her. _

_She smelt of roses. _

_Roses. _

_"Yes, Roxas. It's me. Don't give up, please, you have an angel, and this angel is here to save you. Don't doubt this angel. Trust this angel. Promise me this, Roxas," Her warm embrace made Roxas remember the times of when he was a small child, with such a happy family. _

_"Who is my angel? You are... right?" Looking up, he watched as his mother's face saddened. _

_She ran her fingers through his hair as she smiled weakly. _

_"I am, but there is another, and they will take care of you for me, so don't give up, please." Roxas felt tears build up in his eyes as his mother started dissapearing from his arms. _

_"No! No please! not again!" he screamed, vision becoming blurry from tears. _

_"Mom! No!" Roxas's clutched onto her as she slowly dissapeared, his arms clutching around eachother as he fell to his knees. _

_Looking into the sky, Roxas raised his arms and screamed. _

_Curling up into a ball, he ran his hands through his hair as he rocked back and forth, tears flowing out of his eyes. _

_This wasn't heaven. _

_Was it? _

_Confused, Roxas heard the sound of wings. _

_Looking up, tears stinging his eyes, Roxas looked around at the surroundings, which was now black and gray, the flowers slowly dying away. _

_The sound of wings flapping made Roxas flinch as he stared straight into a pair of emerald green eyes. _

_Eyes widenening, he stood up when the stranger with bright red hair extended his hand out to him, beckoning him to grab it. _

_Stumbling towards him, Roxas watched as the stranger unfurled black angel wings, black feathers flying everywhere. _

_This couldn't be real... could it? _

_Approaching slowly, Roxas grabbed onto the man's skinny hand, it was really warm. _

_A glowing bright light shined, making Roxas wince in pain, _

_his wrist starting to burn._

**-END OF DREAM-**

It hurt.

Everything seemed to hurt.

The sound of Roxas's pulse was faint, but it still seemed to hurt his ears.

Scrunching his face up, Roxas attempted on opening his eyes, but everything seemed so bright.

Head pounding furiously in pain, he urged his eyes open, and stared in shock.

He was in a room with red walls, black ceiling and floor, and he was lying in a bed.

A VERY comfortable bed with red pillows, and a black blanket.

Feeling something burn on his wrist, Roxas yanked his hand out from under the blankets only to see a bandage wrapped around his pale wrist.

When did this get here?

Hearing footsteps, Roxas watched the door in curiousity as the door opened, and someone with red hair, and emerald eyes entered. Moving closer to Roxas, the man smiled weakly as he saw that Roxas was awake.

Sudden realization hit Roxas.

This man, was his angel.

This man, no, this angel, had saved his life.

'_Calm down Roxas, just calm down, maybe it was just all... not real... maybe...'_

"You're finally awake..." the man's voice startled Roxas so much that he bolted upright, instantly making himself dizzy.

"Ugh..." Holding his right hand to his temple, Roxas watched as the room spun.

"Hey, take it easy, okay? You've been out for three days," at this, Roxas nearly puked.

"W-what...?" he managed to croak out, his throat suddenly begging for water.

"I found you on the ground in the park, curled up into a small ball, and you... were bleeding," the man looked away as if ashamed, as if hiding something away.

"Anyways... You blacked out before I could even ask who you were, or if you were all right. I was really worried that you wouldn't wake up," the man let a small frown pass onto his face.

"Well... my name is Roxas..." The blonde started, but was cut short by the stranger.

"Well that's a start! I'm Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized? And you happen to be in my bed, i've been sleeping on the couch for the past few days because I wanted to make sure that you were comfortable" Roxas blinked as Axel spelt his name out, did he think that he was stupid or something?

Whoever this man was, Roxas still couldn't get an exact look of him because it happened to be dark in the room they were in currently, which happened to be Axel's.

Lying back down, Roxas stared at Axel for a moment.

"Well, if you didn't know me, and you wanted your bed back, you could have thrown me out, y'no?" Roxas stated matter-of-factly, making Axel let out a nervous laugh of exhaustion.

"Hey, look, kid," earning a glare from Roxas, Axel corrected himself.

"Roxas, I took you here, to make sure that you didn't die, and don't ask me why I care, I just do. I can't stand watching people just killing themselves like that... Oh and, I didn't take you to the hostpital, because there woud have been alot of explaining to do, and by the looks of it, you don't want to go back home." Roxas blinked a few times,

"what do you mean, by the looks of it?" Axel moved closer and extended his hand to trace the side of Roxas's face, making him flinch back in pain.

"You have a large bruise on the side of your face, like someone hit you, and I have a feeling that someone did." Roxas watched as Axel withdrew his hand from his face, and felt a little regret.

Wait, regret?

Shaking his face back and forth, Roxas closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Thank you Axel, for not taking me to the hostpital, because you're right, there would have been alot of explaining to do, and for the fact that I do not want to go home. Ever again."

Axel's eyes saddened as he said this.

"Why not?" Roxas opened his eyes, and gave Axel a look that could kill,

"I can't trust you with that right now, maybe if I knew you better, I would tell you." Axel looked taken aback.

"Well, fine then, tell me later on then. Because if I may ask, where are you going to go? I mean, you mine as well stay with me, because it looks like you have no money on you, whatsoever." Roxas sat up again,

"How'd you know that!?" Axel took a sheepish step back, and looked at the floor grinning innocently.

"I kind of went through your stuff..." Roxas leapt out of bed, attempting to get to Axel, but ended up getting dizzy, and nearly falling onto his face.

"Whoa there!" Axel caught Roxas by the shoulders as he swung around loosely, holding his head with his hands.

"You need to stop moving around so fast, your body is too weak for that, Roxas" Axel whispered, knowing that any sound would make Roxas's head feel as if it were exploding.

Groaning in pain, Roxas felt bile rising up from his stomach, the pain drowning his vision.

"I'm... i'm gonna..." Roxas slurred, trying to get out of Axel's grip.

"Ohhh no, one second, one second!" Axel whispered in a hurry as he picked Roxas up bridal style and ran out of the room with him, bringing him into the red-tiled bathroom.

Slowly setting Roxas down into front of the porceline velvet-coloured toilet, he kneeled down beside the small boy and started rubbing his back soothingly and Roxas started dry-heaving above the toilet.

"You haven't eaten in three days... You have nothing in your stomach to puke up, Roxas..." Axel whispered, wincing every time the boy make a nervous jerk, holding his stomach as his insides convulsed.

_"Roxasssss" _his father's voice played through his head, over and over again as his eyes rolled in his head.

Axel reached out to touch Roxas's left shoulder, but as soon as his warm fingertips made contact with Roxas's soft skin, Roxas lashed out and wrenched away from his tender touch, bashing into the black bathtub that happened to be on his right side.

Eyes widening in pain, Roxas clutched at his right shoulder, tears streaming down his pale face.

Finally, Axel enveloped Roxas in his lanky arms and rest his head on top of Roxas's, as Roxas buried his face in Axel's chest.

Sobs wracking his small body as Roxas clung onto the front of Axel's shirt as the images of his father beating him, yelling at him, and using him flooded his mind, leaving his mind in shock.

Axel stroked Roxas's unwashed and damaged hair slowly as the boy's sobs became softer and quieter.

Unable to keep awake, Roxas slowly succumbed to the darkness, still in the arms of the red head, the warmth soothing him.

--

Setting the fragile boy into his bed once more, Axel covered him up, pulling a chair to the side of the bed, and sitting down to watch the blonde boy twitch in his unconcious state.

'_Just WHAT has this boy been through!?' _Cradling his head in his hands, Axel watched the boy until he himself, fell asleep.

--

I will jump around in POV's sometimes, but i'll try to make it known of who it is XD I don't want to confuse anyone.

Working hard? Or hardly working? I still need a job.

-MetalFace


	4. Getting To Know You

Chapter 4!!! This is still my old writing.

Disclaimer: Do not own, but I own this story, and the plot. So no stealing ;D

--

Chapter 4-Getting To Know You

--

_Roxas found himself in the same meadow, only this time, the grass was purple, the flowers were red, the trees were covered in assorted leaves looking as if they were on fire, and the sky was black with purple clouds. _

_Glancing around, Roxas saw no one, he was alone this time. _

_But why? _

_Blinking a couple of times, Roxas thought he saw a figure up in the distance, and began to approach it. _

_No matter how many times he tried to stop himself from walking forward, he couldn't, his body wouldn't obey his brain. _

_Still moving closer, the hunched up figure turned around, it was his father. _

Axel's eyes flew open as Roxas started moving his head around in his sleep. Axel moved closer, getting ready to maybe wake the boy if it got any worse.

_An alarm going off in his mind, Roxas tired as hard as he could to turn around; his father reaching out to him. _

_"Don't run from me Roxas... please... not again... I love you..." His father's sincere face turning into one of an evil smile. _

_"Come to me, boy," he commanded, Roxas cowered as he approached even faster. _

_Once his father commanded something, he'd never go against it, or else he'd get punished even worse then before. _

_Once he was within' arms reach, his father grabbed at his left wrist, and squeezed, pain shooting through every part of Roxas's body. _

_"S-stop!" He cried, his arm burning, heart racing, mind screaming for him to move, to wrench free of his father's grasp. _

Axel watched wide-eyed in horror as Roxas started flailing, arms and legs lashing out everywhere.

Trying to latch onto Roxas's arms, Axel was kicked in the face, and hard.

Stumbling back, Axel took one moment to hold his jaw in pain, before he went back to trying to grab onto him.

_His father had him pinned on the ground now, and was cackling evilly, his eyes almost seemed red. _

_"No! No!" Roxas screamed, his voice feeling torn up on the inside from screaming so loud. Roxas felt more weight go on top of him as he clenched his eyes shut. _

_"Roxas..." _

_Shaking his head from side to side, he wouldn't let this happen again. _

_"Roxas... Roxas..." The weight on Roxas began to ease off into a softer kind of weight. _

"Roxas..."

the coldness dissapeared, the weight on top of him was now warm.

Slowly opening his eyes, Roxas stared straight into a worried pair of green eyes.

"Roxas, are you alright? You were having a nightmare. You were kicking everywhere... I had to stop you somehow," Axel explained, as he innocently looked down. Roxas followed his gaze.

Blushing furiously, Roxas realized that Axel was basically stradling him, and holding his arms above his head.

Gazing upwards, back at Axel, he was finally able to get a good view of his face.

He was pale, but not as pale as himself, he had emerald green eyes that seemed to shine with worry, had he caused him such worry? Small purple upside-down triangles were tattoo'ed on his cheeks that lead his gaze to the red head's lips. Slender, thin, and smooth looking.

Blushing at the thoughts that started to flood his mind, Roxas tried to ignore the fact that he had a handsome, and enticing red head on top of him.

Stradling him.

Holding him down.

Pinning him.

Usually he would be freaking out, and totally against this, but he felt totally comfortable with this.

Finally, Axel slid off of him, releasing his grip, apologizing quietly, leaving Roxas with a feeling of regret. Once Axel stood at his full height, Roxas had seen just how skinny he was.

Just how skinny could someone get!?

If there was ever an award for skinniest male of the year, he'd have it nailed!

Axel watched as Roxas just kind lied there and looked him up and down, and couldn't help but to smirk.

"Like what you see, kid?" Roxas glared,

"I mean... Roxas?" He smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Roxas just glared, the moment lost to Axel's forwardness.

"So... are you okay now...?" Axel asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah... I think so..." Roxas sighed in aggrivation.

--

In only a couple of hours, Roxas was going completely insane.

They had finally gotten to know eachother just a bit better, but Axel wanted to know more if Roxas was going to stay with him.

Which they had finally decided, since Roxas would rather not go back to his abusive father, but didn't go into details, or even tell Axel of it, really.

So he decided that he would take Axel up on the "stay at my house!" dealio.

But now, Roxas was dealing with a serious headache... or a migrane to say at the least!

Axel had started a game of twenty questions, but it soon turned into a three hour game of hell.

"Soooo how old are you?" Axel's annoying voice pierced through his defenses.

"I am seventeen..." Roxas answered, grumbling lowly afterwards. Axel clapped his hands together, making Roxas nearly jump out of his skin,

"Great! I am 19!" he answered. He stared unblinkingly at Roxas with a grin plastered across his thin face,

"I work at Starbucks, shitty coffee, but I give the best service in town!" Roxas just sat there as Axel started pouring out random things about himself, he found it quite amusing.

After awhile, he caught himself staring at Axel's mouth, those sly, tender looking lips-

'WAIT WHAT!? _I shouldn't be thinking like this...' _Roxas blushed and quickly looked away, and finally tuned in on what Axel had been ranting about.

"This is my apartment, sleek and stylish, nice and clean, just the way I like it. Now, I know you'd think i'd be the messy type, but I rather prefer-"

after that, Roxas totally zoned out.

"Roxas?" he blinked a bunch before staring straight into a pair of enchanting emerald green eyes that had been hovering above him.

"Ah!" Roxas jumped in surprise, knocking their forheads together, sending them both tumbling to the floor, Axel holding his head, and Roxas squirming, trying to get out and away from under Axel.

"Owwwiiiieee! Why'd you do that!?" Roxas just shook his head slowly, eyes closing.

"What happened?" he asked, earning a loud 'HMMPH' from Axel.

"You fell asleep is what happened! We were having an amazing chat about my lifestyle and why I chose to live the way I do!" Roxas held back a laugh, a blush filling his cheeks.

"Can you get off of me... please?" Axel sighed and shoved himself off, landing on the ground right beside Roxas.

They both lie there, in complete silence, listening to the traffic outside.

Eventually, Roxas fell asleep,

AGAIN.

--

I was told to keep the angst! Thankies jcon539 ;D i'll make sure to keep up the angst until the bitter end! =]

Thank you all for the reviews and favs! I really appreciate it! :D

Enjoy. I shall add more and more angst ;D and it will keep on a' comin.

-MetalFace


	5. Unplanned Accidents and Pyro Incedents

Kind of excited, not gonna lie. Writing stories for other's entertainment makes me feel awesome :D especially when I get great reviews and favs.

Thanks again everyone!

And thanks for the tip ;D I will make sure to add some more... characters from his past ;D

Disclaimer: DOES THIS FACE LOOK LIKE I OWN THIS GAME!? No. But it does say that I own this story/plot, and that if you steal it, I will send Chuck Norris after you ;D

Enjoy!!

**Chapter WANRINGS!:**** This chapter has some foul language ;D and some more angsty/bloody scenes and whatnot. But they aren't that descriptave, so you don't have to worry about it all the much ;D Enjoy.**

--

Chapter 5-Unplanned Accidents and Pyro Incedents

--

_He was there._

_This was a dream, it had to be a dream, just a dream._

_Roxas smiled weakly as he made his way through the steadily growing purple grass all around him; this was it._

_His father stood before him, beckoning him with one of his best smiles._

_He was happy, unusually happy, as he called Roxas's name, smiling all the while. His hair was the messy dirty blonde as it always had been; but it was actually styled much like Roxas's hair is styled._

_His radiant light blue eyes shone with delight as Roxas approached, the grass dissapearing, and turning into a house; his house._

_It was a sight for sore eyes._

_His mother stood there, behind his father, both smiling like they had once before._

_This was reality. This just HAD to be reality. Even though it was too good to be true, it was his new reality; in his dreamworld._

_Finding himself smiling that once bright smile of his, Roxas joined his family, as the all left the house._

_All dressed in fancy clothing, they left holding hands, and smiling, walking down their driveway, and getting into the car. _

_This was way too good to be true. _

_Why was everyone smiling so much?_

_And further into that, why was HE smiling so much??_

_The car pulled out of the driveway, and made it's way fast out onto the open road, speeding around the lanes, swurving perfectly at every curve._

_His father had ALWAYS been such a great driver._

_Gazing boredly out the side window, Roxas barely had time to catch his breath before a truck smashed into the front passenger side of the car, sending them all relling backwards; the car highjacking and circling, the tires screeching, before everything came to a halt._

_Eyes clenched shut, Roxas ignored his own pain as he opened his eyes, smile fading, as he stared straight into his mothers dying face. _

_Her face held pain, confusion, but happiness all the while._

_"R-...Roxas... I... love you... You know that, right? Honey... P-Please... don't cry, I-I... L-Love.... Y...o..u..." she slurred out, her once loud voice becoming so quiet as to a whisper._

_Her once bright, cheery eyes, turning dull, and gray._

_Her once smiling face, now unsmiling, and dead._

_No life left._

_All around him shattered._

_Everything inside him shattered._

_His heart shattered; everything shattered._

_His mouth hung open, just like his mother's as the pain inside him tore him apart. Grief took over before he even realized that his forehead, nose, and mouth were bleeding._

_His father looked back at him through the rear-view mirror._

_"You allright, Champ?" he asked._

_Roxas nodded, tears pouring out of his face._

_His father smiled. _

_"It's all your fault... YOU LITTLE PRICK!" He screamed, still smiling with passion, as he attempted to get out f his seat and launch himself onto Roxas._

"NO!" he found himself screaming, before he jumped up, and ran for Axel's bathroom.

Slamming the door behind him as he heard Axel get up and off of the floor in a hurry, his footsteps thudding on his hardwood floor, he locked the door.

"Roxas! Roxas!?" Axel called out frantically as he banged on the bathroom door.

Ignoring everything else, Roxas tore open the drawers under the sink; opened the cabinets above the sink; ripped open all of every little door he could find.

_'Where in the HELL does he keep the SHARP THINGS in his BATHROOM'_

A glint catching his eye, Roxas plunged into the closest drawer and found a mirror.

Holding it up to his face, he backed up, as if backing away from himself, until his back hit the wall, and he slid to the floor, still watching his own face in the miny mirror he held in his fragile hands.

"No one loves you. No onw wants you. It was all your fault. All YOUR fault..."

Starting to sob, Roxas choked it all back.

"You don't DESERVE the right to cry..."

He was starting to sound like his own father.

His father only treated him so badly because he didn't know how to feel and deal with everything; much like himself.

So he took it all out on Roxas.

_"Roxas...?"_

He saw a face enter his mind. A young face of someone who looked almost so similar to him; you'd swear it was his twin.

"You... don't deserve friends..."

_"Rooooxassssss???" A voice called out, innocent and pure. Like one of a little childs._

_'What was his name...? Sore? Sorahhh? Sora? That's it! Sora! Sora...'_

The image of sapphire blue eyes and a face much like his own popped into his mind completed with brown spikes of his hair on top of his head.

_"You know i'll always be here for you, right, Roxas?" Sora asked, smiling, and laughing that carefree laugh._

_"We'll be friends forever, I just know it!"_

Taking the mirror, he turned it around, disturbed by his own face, and smashed it onto the floor; tears now flooding his vision.

"ROXAS! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!? DID SOMETHING BREAK!? IS EVERYTHING ALLRIGHT...?! ROXAS!! ROX-" Axel's fists drowned out the rest of his constant yelling.

But he ignored it.

_"Roxas, you're SOOO cute!" Kairi squeaked as she nudged Namine forward._

_"This is my sister, Namine. You guys will be close, and i'll make sure of that!" she winked, pushing the timid Namine forward as the blonde figited and played with her hair._

_Sora and Riku stood close by, both smiling._

He was remembering all of his old friends at the worst moment in his life.

"You do not deserve to live," he ended, glaring at his own hands before picking up a shard of the broken mirror, "Seven years bad luck, like they always say" Roxas muttered, cradling the shard as if it were his baby.

Smiling serenly before ripping some of the bandages on his wrists off, Roxas applied the pressure of the sharp piece of mirror onto his already wounded area.

Blood slowly oozed its way out as he pressed a bit harder, feeling the all-to-familiar rush, and dizzyness.

Feeling sick, he smiled even more.

This is what should happen.

'SMASHHHH!'

The door broke off of it's hinges as Axel flung himself into the room, holding his elbow in pain.

"Roxa- Oh shit! Roxas! Are you allright!?" He cried, dropping to his knees beside Roxas.

His eyes widened as Roxas just continued on with his little game, "R-Roxas...! Stop that! Think of what you're doing!!!"

"I should have died in that car crash, not her, not my mother. She should have lived. But no, instead, I did. My life is miserable, I have no meaning left to it. My father beats the living shit out of me because of my mother's death, and she's nowhere but in my dreams, where I can only find peace, and I think I should just do this... So I can sleep forever, and always be with her," Roxas smiled as he slit his wrist slowly once again.

Axel snatched the piece of broken mirror out of Roxas's hands before leaping onto him, and pinning him to the floor.

"Kid, no, Roxas, you are fucked up if you blame yourself for her death! Don't even THINK that way, not in my house! Not in ANY PLACE. Ya got me?! You're getting yourself, plus my fucking bathroom all bloody and messed up. Now i've got to clean the both of you up. Stop this while you can, think of all that you still have left. Like you're friends for instance...?" At this, Roxas stopped struggling against Axel's supreme hold.

Friends...

_'Sora, Riku, Kairi..... Namine...!!!! My friends!! What AM I doing?!'_

"Y-You're right..." Roxas's eyes filled with tears as he started bawling.

Within two point five seconds, Axel was on his knees, cradling Roxas against his chest.

"You should stop sleeping so much... Hey, I have an idea, we'll both clean you and this place up, and we'll contact your friends, allrighty?" Axel smiled, trying not to show his emotions.

Roxas nodded.

--

2 hours later

--

With new bandages on his wrist, and the bathroom all cleaned up and dissenfected, like his wrists, Roxas pulled on an overly large hoodie, which belonged to Axel.

It was of course, black. And it was really baggy on himself, but on Axel, it seemed to have been tight.

Odd.

Glancing around the place once last time, Roxas made his way over to the huge window in the living room, and settled onto a cozy-looking chair.

It was DAMN cozy allright.

"Heyyyy thanks for helping me clean up there, Roxas, you feelin allright?" Axel asked as he sat on one of the many couches.

"Damn, I see that you have this all figured out; You picked the only reaaaallllyyy uberly comfortable chair to sit on," Axel pouted childishly.

Feeling smug about picking the comfy chair, Roxas gazed out the window, watching the morning mist envelop the city around them; it was Fall.

His favourite season was Fall. The colours of the leaves on the trees were amazing. Kind of like flames.

"They look like flames, don't they?" Axel asked him, smiling, staring at the same scene.

Nodding, Roxas let out a small laugh, "I love fire."

Axel stared at him.

"Me too, Roxy, me too."

Grunting from the newly earned nickname from Axel, he stared back questioningly.

"You know how you have problems, Roxy? Well I do too," Axel admited, looking a bit ashamed.

"I should have told you about this the other day..."

Leaning in closer, Roxas cocked his head to the side, waiting.

"I... Uh... you see, I'm what you call a... Pyro."

Roxas smirked.

A Pyro eh?

He could live with that.

--

Soooooooo I know, odd chapter. My writing is getting a little bit... meh lately. Maybe it's just because i'm writing when i'm reaaaallly uberly tired! I should really go get some sleep.

And yes, this is brand new, as of now ;D

I will be adding more on this, and some new stories.

-MetalFace


	6. You're My Stud Muffin

Short chappie warningggggg.

Disclaimer: I OWN THIS STORY, NO STEALING!

**Further warnings from now on: I swear alot, and it tends to make it's way into my stories when I write, and whatnot. Sorry if it's offensive, but come on, I rated it 'M' for a reason, loves! ;D**

And without further ado, I bring you... ACT TWO! (Don't ask... old inside joke -_-')

--

Chapter 6-You're My Stud Muffin

--

The next morning was the start of a new day.

A very boring, new day.

But Axel decided he was going to take Roxas-or ROXY- for a little walk.

He felt like a dog.

"C'mere little Roxy!" Axel clapped his hands together and smiled, winking playfully at him all the while.

He gained a punch in the face.

"OWWIE!!! Roxyyyy!! My nose!!! It's bleeding! My perfect, perfect nose!" Axel screeched, tears streaming down his face as he cupped his 'OH-SO-PERFECT' nose and ran for his bathroom.

"You deserved it," Roxas answered, feeling quite smug.

_'Too bad I wasn't stronger, or else I would have broken his face. Damn, maybe this is a sign that I should stop trying to kill myself'_

He grinned to himself at the thought of breaking Axel's face.

--

10 Minutes later...

--

Roxas was being drug along the sidewalk by the overly-hyperactive redheaded dickass who had him tied up by the throat by a black and white striped scarf.

He really felt like a dog. Not even shitting you.

Growling more and more and the redhead kept on moving faster, almost choking him, and chatted nonstop, Roxas tried the hardest he could on relaxing before he really DID break something on that boy's body. Maybe even the part that he treasured the most.

Where his-probably red- short and curlies were... where his...

_'HOLY SHIT, I AM THINKING ABOUT ANOTHER DUDES DICK!'_

Roxas mentally sacked himself.

The mental image of sacking himself made him cringe.

"Roxy, Roxas! HEY! ROX-ASSSS!!!" Axel screamed at the top of his lungs, right into Roxas's ears.

Earning a glare from the boy, Axel giggled and smiled in victory, leading Roxas into a nearby store.

It took Roxas so long to realize that Axel had been standing there yelling his name for around five complete minutes while he was off in his dream-world thinking about... well... someone's unmentionable spots.

Looking around the store, he sighed.

_'Well shit, we're in a clothing store,'_

--

Around 15 minutes ago...

--

Axel came running out of the bathroom at an abnormal pace as he pounced onto Roxas, grinning like he never had before.

"I... don't like the look on your face," Roxas commented, poking the tip of Axel's nose with his pointer-finger.

"Well, well, welllllll Roxyyyy. Looks like we gotta go CLOTHES SHOPPINGGGG!!!" Axel squee-d -Yes, HE LITERALLY said 'Squee'- as he daned around the room.

Roxas's face turned red.

_'The sicko is probably trying to imagine me wearing nothing but a thong or something, maybe that's why he's so giddy.'_

--

Back to the now.

--

Axel pranced around the store, quickly dashing from side to side as if trained by some secret ninja forc-yes, he looked like a ninja- as he went through the clothing racks and picked out some of the things he liked.

"Roxyyyy, I like black and white on you, you look so cute..." he trailed off mumbling happily to himself as Roxas just blankly stared at the wall.

Finally, Axel realized that he was boring the LIVING HELL out of the kid, and grabbed him by the back of the neck, throwing him into the changing room with a bunch of clothing, and sat down in front of it.

"Try ALL of this on! And don't you dare try to sneak out, ya hear me!? I am paying for all of this, so you mine-as-well take advantage of me whilst you can."

Taking advantage of Axel...? It didn't sound like a half bad idea...

Shaking the random, and surprisingly fucked up thoughts streaming through his head, Roxas decided to try on the coolest pair of gothic black cargo/jean kinda pants he's ever seen.

Picking out a black and white tight checkered tee to go along with it, he tugged Axel's loose clothing off and tugged on the overly tight shirt, and the overly baggy, but amazing pants.

The black pants we baggy like any normal pair of cargo pants; they were put black, and had random areas of fishnet showing some skin, and random chains hanging off of them.

Picking a silver studded belt, he pulled it through the hoops on the pants, and did the belt up at the front.

"Hey...! Heads up!" Axel shouted, tossing in a pair of black hightop Converse All Star shoes.

In which Roxas had not seen them in time; meaning they collided with his face.

"Ouch! Axel, you asshole!" He whispered angrily, growling.

Axel only laughed.

Yanking the shoes on and tying them up, Roxas stood his full height, and admired himself in the mirror.

Damn! He looked hot! And he admitted this to himself!

"Come on out Roxy," Axel smirked when he said this.

Pushing the curtain to the side, Roxas avoid eye contact with the redhead; but only until he heard a shocked gasp.

Looking at the redhead, he saw that Axel was totally gawping at him, staring him up and down, before Roxas walked forward and grabbed Axel's chin and pushed it up until his mouth was closed.

Smirking, Roxas walked back into the changing room.

"Roxy, baby! You look hot! You're a stud! No wait... A stud muffin! You're my stud muffin!" Axel sounded like a little fangirl now.

Rolling his eyes, he pulled the curtains shut.

The rest of the day ensued with trying more and more clothing on, and random things just for fun. They ended up staying at the store until it closed.

Axel had spent $250 dollars and 67 cents on his Stud Muffin today.

--

Later...

--

Both holding their complaining stomach's as they dumped all of the shopping bags onto the floor of Axel's apartment, Axel decided he was going to take Roxas for some good ol' pizza.

"Hey Ax? Yeah, that's your new nickname, since you already gave me one without permission. Uhh... why are you doing this? You know... spending so much money on me... and everything?"

Everything went silent as Axel smiled a sympathetic smile as he placed but of his hands on Roxas's tiny shoulders.

"Because I care Roxas, besides, I needed a roomy anyways! You know, roommate? Well you're him, congrats. Besides, I have alot of extra cash to spend right now, I got my paycheck a bit ago."

Trying hard to shrug off the feeling of guilt, Roxas trudged out the door along with Axel, who was now extremely worried about the blonde's sudden change in mood.

--

Okay! The next chappie will have the pizza goodness and whatnot.

Stuff will happen.

That was a short-ass chapter D: i'm sorry everyone! D': Don't hurt me!!!

I love all of the reviews, thank you everyone!

-MetalFace


End file.
